Ren Family Movie
by KizunaUzumaki
Summary: That's My Spotlight Sidestory- The Redheaded Rens are filming a movie at Al Thamen's demand. How do the sibling react? What kind of strange movie does Al Thamen want them to act in?
1. Scene 1-The Demanding Call

~~~~Kouen~~~~

A movie with all of his siblings. It could be good if done correctly or it could be a complete disaster. Well, it wasn't like he had much choice. Al Thamen made it very clear that they had to do this.

If they could actually convince Koumei to get in front of a camera again then he would be surprised. He definitely wasn't going to force Koumei to do it, but if he agreed then Kouen would do the stupid movie. It would be amusing if Koumei and Kouha worked together again.

Kougyoku might not be ready for a movie yet, but pushing her would probably be a good way to get her started. She responded well to challenges.

Fine, they wanted to do a movie, he would do a movie.

~~~Koumei~~~

They were insane. They wanted him to act in a movie. He had made it extremely clear when they started working with Al Thamen that he wouldn't go in front of a camera again. He hated working with those stupid hair and makeup people. They always had to make his hair perfect, which went along the lines of a hair brush being yanked through the tangles and ripping out clumps of hair. Contrary to popular belief he isn't fond of pain. Then the stupid makeup. They had to cover up his "acne scars." People needed to get it through their heads that he had fucking freckles, not acne scars. They were freckles. The got more pronounced when he spends time in the sun. Those stupid perfectionists loved to insult his appearance. There was no way in hell he was going to go through all of that again and get in front of a camera again.

But they had threated Kouha and Kouen. He couldn't let them get to those two just because he didn't want to put up with a few insults and a little pain. He could deal with it if it meant his brothers were safe. He didn't want to, but he could.

~~~Kouha~~~

They were all idiots. They were making him focus on acting and doing a no-doubt stupid movie. He wanted to focus on modeling for a while. He told everyone that he was going to work on modeling again. He was so focused on singing recently that he hadn't modeled at all. This was ridiculous.

They were taking away any modeling jobs offered to him and wouldn't leet him do anything else until the movie was filmed. Screw them. This movie had better be filmed quickly. He had other things he wanted to do.

~~~Kougyoku~~~

A movie! They wanted her to be in a movie with all of her brothers. It would be so fun. She was just starting out and she was already doing a movie. She was determined to do well. She needed to work really hard so she wouldn't bring her siblings down. She wouldn't let her inexperience be the reason the movie didn't do well.

"The King is ready to be dressed now. His bath is finished. He needs his hair to be tended to as well."

"Your majesty, please lift your arms so I can finish dressing you." Kouha lifted his arms so the maid could pull the silk shirt on and button it up. She tied the sash around his neck and pulled his jacket on. Another maid brushed and styled his hair. "You are ready now, your majesty."

…

"Princess, please bear with it a moment longer. The corset always feels tighter while we are tying it. It will be easier to breathe in a moment."

"Why must I wear this uncomfortable thing? I have never needed to before."

"You are of age now, princess. You must look your best so you will attract a husband. Please stop fidgeting so I can finish your makeup."

The brushes over her face tickled. The rouge on her lips and cheeks felt out of place. The kohl and pigment on her eyes felt heavy. "Is this really necessary? Isn't my normal hair and makeup fine?"

"Princess, you must be more formal for such an event." The woman moved her hands through Kougyoku's hair, pulling part of it up and pinning it up with a golden pin. "Princess, put on those shoes and you will be done. Please stop fighting and just do as we ask. Your brother the King needs you to act as a pillar of support to the kingdom."

"I don't need you to tell me such things. I already know what is expected of me. I am going now."

* * *

Hello!

I'm really not sure how I feel about this story. Let me know what you think.

I'm glad I finally got it done though. I took me a long time to figure out how I wanted to write this story.

Please review!

Until Next Time!

-Kizuna


	2. Scene 2-Traditional Dance

'Why do I need to learn a dance? I'm supposed to be playing the king's advisor. I don't need to dance at a ball. I hate this.'

Koumei wasn't happy. He didn't want to be on screen, he didn't want to sing, and he sure as hell didn't want to learn a traditional dance that has plot relevance for him to know. If Gyokuen hadn't been the one to threaten Kouen and Kouha earlier, he would have walked out. This was going to far, his brothers could fend for themselves. Unfortunately for him, Gyokuen had complete control over Al Thamen and could easily go through with her threat.

Kouha and Kougyoku were doing fine. They both actually like dancing. Kouen was putting up with it; he was coordinated, he just didn't like doing things like this. Koumei hated this. It was a waste. He really didn't want to be here. He made it clear that he didn't want to be here. He didn't hold back on the complaints. He didn't particularly pay attention to the choreographer either.

Kouen wasn't happy with him though, he could tell. Well, his brother could deal with it. He was dealing with all the stupid things he hated about being on camera so his brothers didn't have to worry about threats from the witch. He definitely earned a difficult day. He was putting up with a lot of shit.

"Koumei, come here."

Here we go, I've used up all of Kouen's patience with me. Here comes the lecture. I really hate today. It sucks. "Yes?"

"Stop being a pain."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I'm not giving up so easily. This day sucks and you need to understand that I really hate this.

"Pay attention to the choreographer and learn the dumb dance."

"I don't want to. I hate dancing."

"The sooner you learn the dance the sooner you can go sleep or work on something else."

"You don't seem to get it. I chose to **not** be on screen anymore. I did it for a while, I didn't like it, now I'm out. But I'm not out, I'm being blackmailed into doing this stupid movie against my will."

"The sooner you do it the sooner it will be over."

"Kouen I'm not an idiot. I'm perfectly aware. I'll learn the fucking dance, just leave it be. I don't want to be here, the only reason I'm doing this is because you and Kouha were threatened. I don't need you telling me what to do right now. Believe me when I say I'm properly motivated."

"En! MeiMei! It's time to start again. Get your asses over here."

The music filled the room. The kingdom's traditional dance would start off the ball, led by the king and princess. Kouha stood beside Kougyoku behind the curtain at the top of the stairs.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course, brother."

Kouha offers his arm and she takes it. He didn't have a wife yet making her the most suitable woman in the country to be on his arm. "Shall we?" He led her to the top of the stairs and waited as everyone turned to them and bowed. The music began once again and Kouha brought Kougyoku down the stairs and to the center of the dance floor. He offers his hand and she takes it. The dance begins. The room watches them as they spin around and glide across the floor. Kouha lifts her into the air effortlessly. Kougyoku is careful not to miss a step. The general led his date to the center of the dance floor and turned her around, matching his moves to the king's. Kouen wasn't quite as smooth in leading as Kouha but it wasn't obvious to the untrained eye. The head advisor joined them next. Koumei was playing his part well. He led the actress around the floor as Kouen and Kouha did.

The dance ended and Kouha escorted Kougyoku to her seat. He would watch over the ball and his younger sister, making note of all her dance partners. Koumei joined him soon after. Kouen stayed on the dance floor. Kouha left Koumei to watch over Kougyoku and asked women around the room to dance. Kouen left his date after a time to lead Kougyoku around in a dance. A noble cut in after the song melted into the next. Kouha pulled Koumei to a dark corner. Kouen was with his date once again. Kougyoku was with a man who claimed to be a prince of a nearby kingdom. Kougyoku wasn't sure about him but felt comfortable enough with her brother and his most trusted companions nearby.

Her trust was misplaced though. The advisor and king were off doing something. General Kouen didn't know to be watching out for her. That foreign prince led her in the dance to the farthest reaches of the dance floor and held her close. From the other dancers view, it looked as though he was brushing away a hair. From the other side, he could be seen holding a drugged cloth over her mouth and nose. She lost consciousness and he held her up against him. He walked her over to the doors and outside. His partner met him outside and they snuck away using underground tunnels.

* * *

Hello!

For clarification: Kougyoku and Kouha are the only siblings. Koumei and Kouen are not related to each other or Gyoku/Ha. Kougyoku is Kouha' s little sister.

Some more interesting stuff is coming up soon (hopefully. we shall see. I have so much work to do right now.)

Do me a favor and check out some of my other stories! That's My Spotlight should be updated really soon so stay tuned for that.

Request and review please

Until Next Time!

-Kizuna


	3. Scene 3-War

Kouen sighed. This wasn't working well. He had a major headache and Koumei disappeared a few minutes after this process started. The director wasn't doing that good a job in his direction of the singing. Not to mention that he had to agree with Kouha, the lyrics were shit in comparison to his other work.

"This isn't working anymore! Fuck this. Figure out who you want to lead the singing in this part of the song. Our harmonizing is nonexistent."

"Kouha, please! I will take the backup and you-"

"And how does that make sense, Gyoku? This song is almost completely about your feelings about my decisions. Why the hell would I be the lead singer. Idiot Director! If you don't figure out what the hell we are supposed to do we can't sing. I don't even understand why this movie is a musical. This whole thing is just a mish-mash of everything we can do. There is no value in having us sing a bunch of songs instead of having us both say a few lines."

Kouen couldn't disagree this time. He had a point.

"Would the three of you stop and just do this so I can go back to hiding **behind** the cameras. If I can deal with this then so can you. Kouen, stop that train of thought, it isn't helping. Kouha and Kougyoku, just figure out how you both want to sing the song then combine them. Who cares if it sounds good so long as the director is happy. I want to be done with this."

"Meimei, I care! What the hell am I supposed to do if people think I suck at singing because of someone else's poor vision?"

"Like that no-name little sister of yours?"

Who the hell had the nerve to say that about Kougyoku? Kouha turned around so he could see the man insulting her, Kouen and Koumei already facing him. "Coming from a no-name actor like you, Kassim?"

He didn't like that. "At least I'm not holding the entire movie back and wasting other people's time."

"Yet there wouldn't be a movie for you to act and 'waste' your time in if it wasn't for us." Koumei eyed Kouen, getting ready to stop the argument Kouen had almost surely just started.

"The little bitch is supposed to be some pampered brat. She hasn't had to work for a thing in her entire life to get where she is now."

Koumei's patience snapped right there. Screw holding Kouen back, he couldn't stand this asshole. "You have no idea the hard work Kougyoku has put in to get where she is now. You didn't watch her pain. You need to back off before I make it my goal in life to ensure that you are forgotten by every person who has ever watched you. My siblings can definitely outshine you but I can bury you."

Kouha was pulling Kougyoku out of the room. She was already too self-conscious to hear those things. He was pissed at what that nobody had said, but Kouen would make him pay, and if intimidation didn't work Koumei had effective methods as well. For the moment it was more important that he protect his fragile little sister. She was strong but delicate. He had learned that recently.

"Come on, Gyoku. Let's try this song one more time."

He was dizzy. There had been quite a bit going on last night. He took a girl to his room and didn't sleep much either. It wasn't helping the killer headache. It took him a moment to understand what the maid was saying. She wasn't one of his maids. She was one he had assigned to his sister.

"Your Majesty, please! We cannot find the princess anywhere. She is gone. We searched the entire palace, every room, hallway, garden. She isn't here!"

"What do you mean she is gone?"

"The princess is missing!"

This had to be a joke. His face contorted in worry. He jumped out of bed and pulled a robe on. "Call Koumei and Kouen. I want them to meet me in the study. I want the tracker you sent out to meet me as well. I want to know who took her now."

"Yes, your majesty."

…

That country wanted to sign a treaty with his. He had refused. It was a stupid treaty. Now they had his little sister. This was not okay. "What do you think is best? I don't like any of the options you've given so far. Give me something else."

"I would suggest we take them by force, Your Majesty. If we take them by surprise then we will have an even greater advantage. Negotiations leave us too vulnerable at this point."

"I can be ready immediately."

"Then go. I declare war. General Kouen, lead my armies to victory. I don't just want my sister back. I want that country to bow to ours."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"And Kouen, make sure they suffer. I do not take kindly to attacks like this. Make sure they fully regret what they have done. Koumei, I expect you to help him strategize for the battle. Ready the soldiers, I want you moving before the sun starts its descent."

Kouha walked away before they could say anything. The sadistic smile on his face growing as he thinks about ways to inflict pain on the enemies. He would not stand for this, ever. They would feel his wrath.


	4. Scene 4-The Lover

Scene 4-The Lover

It was ridiculously early in the morning. Kouha was not happy to be up. Kouen and Kougyoku were still asleep; Koumei was sitting on the couch in the studio drinking coffee. He still didn't know what they were supposed to be shooting right now.

He was given the script while getting into costume and makeup. Were they serious? This was **so** not okay. Brotherly love scene my ass. We may not be related in the movie but we are in reality and there were lines even he wouldn't cross. Even if it was completely fake, he was not doing a sex scene with Koumei. No way in hell.

Kouha started looking around for his brother while talking to Aladdin on the phone. They needed a plan to get out of this stupid scene. He caught them just as they were waking him up. He hung up on Aladdin and started yelling at the idiots waking up his brother.

"You idiots can't wake Koumei up. Stop poking at him!"

"He needs to get up to film this scene."

"Don't bother. We aren't doing it. You are all crazy if you think I'm doing this."

"You will do it. You don't have a choice."

"I'm sleeping. Go the fuck away."

"Koumei it is time to film the brotherly love scene."

"Let MeiMei sleep. If you don't there is going to be a real shitstorm headed your way."

"It is time to wake up! We must get this scene filmed so we can move on to the next filming site."

Koumei opened his eyes and looked at the script shoved in front of his face. Were they kidding with this? "You have to be fucking kidding me! You woke me up to shoot a scene that is actually incest. I think not. You idiots go fuck yourselves I'm not doing this."

"If you don't we will terminate Kouen's contract with Al Thamen."

"I'll make you regret these threats."

"MeiMei, calm down a bit. I know you are tired but if we just do this then we can go back to doing what we want to do."

"And you are okay with this?"

"No way in hell am I okay with this but if you don't calm down and act like normal Koumei you won't be in a state where you can convince them to do something else."

"Why the hell do I have to do it?"

"MeiMei don't be mad at me. I can't negotiate you know that. You always take care of things like this. Just get them to do something a little less…intimate. Like, we can hug or something. I refuse to be naked though."

"This is why I don't go in front of the camera anymore."

"I thought it was because everyone thought your freckles were acne scars."

"That too."

"My King, you should calm down. The general will bring your sister back."

"You say I should relax, but there is nothing I can do to help me relax. I normally have my sister for that. Such innocence normally melts all the stress away. But I suppose I should have prepared her more. That same innocence is probably why she is in this situation now." Kouha walks around the study's desk and leans back against it.

"Is there anything I can do? I can have women prepared to join you tonight."

"I don't want them. They are so boring. Always the same dance we go through."

"Then some wine?"

"No, alcohol just dulls my senses. I'd rather not get drunk two nights in a row. Last night was a mistake."

"My King, you make no mistakes. You are perfect."

Kouha licked his lips. "Am I?"

"Indeed." Koumei bows his head slightly.

"And you are completely devoted to me?"

"I am."

"Then prove it."

Koumei stepped forward and lifter his hand to Kouha's cheek. Kouha grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward until their lips met.

Kouha felt weird. Kissing Koumei was really strange, and he had quite a few experiences to compare it to. Note to everyone in the freaking world, kissing a sibling can potentially be mentally disturbing.

Kouen wasn't happy about the scene. They shouldn't have been forced to do it. Kougyoku was nervous to say anything about it.

What the hell were they going to have to do next?

* * *

Hello!

I have seen so many fanfiction with Koumei & Kouha as lovers I thought I would see how it worked, kinda. It's not like they were doing it because they wanted to, but still.

What did you guys think?

Um, so. If anyone has any requests for stories please let me know. I'm trying to find a satisfying way to wrap up That's My Spotlight. This story is all planned out, I just have to finish writing it. Same with Lab Partners.

So yeah. I'm going to try to finish writing this story soon so I can update it more regularly and all that jazz.

Please Review!

Until Next Time!

-Kizuna


	5. Scene 5-Failure

Kouen lifted the metal fencing sword in his hand into the position the choreographer demonstrated. Koumei wasn't particularly fond of the physical effort required in this part of rehearsal. At least he was doing it without resisting now.

It was hot. Unbearably hot. The choreography was fast and complicated. Luckily Kouen and Koumei were both picking things up quickly. They spent two days working out all the kinks in the choreography so that it was flawless. Both Kouen and Koumei might have hit a bit too hard in practice fighting the antagonists. They still weren't over the insults to Kougyoku.

Kougyoku and Kouha are both working on more music for the movie. It was working better then before but neither of them liked the songs they were singing. It was a pain. Why was Al Thamen so demanding?

* * *

Kouen rode at the head of the army. The sun was brutal. They continued on for two days in the direction of enemy territory. On the third day they were met by an army of the enemy land. Both armies charged.

At first Kouen's army beat the opposing back. The fighting was brutal. That's when Kassim and another enemy general came to the front and attacked Kouen. Kouen held them off well, fighting others as well. His army was outnumbered though. His men were falling quickly. He could see blood everywhere. He focused on his two opponents completely. He cut down one, but Kassim used that chance to hit him. Red blossomed across his chest. Kassim watched as he lost consciousness. Kouen's army was quickly disposed of. Kassim and another soldier hoisted Kouen's body onto a horse and started to move back to their capital.

Kouen woke up in severe pain. His chest still covered in blood. The guards had thrown water on him. He glared them down. It didn't help anything. A dark haired man with a large, false smile stepped into the cell with a cart pulled behind him. Kouen could see the drills and knives on the cart. 'Torture. This isn't going to be fun.'

Knives were dragged across his skin. Poison was rubbed into his battle wound. It doubled the pain. The man shoved his face under water so he couldn't breathe. Pokers were heated and pressed against Kouen's skin. He went in and out of consciousness. He was stabbed. The guards came in and kicked him around. He couldn't tell how much time had passed.

A messenger brought a note for Kouha. He opened it, eyes widening in shock. "The general has been defeated. Soldiers found the bodies of his army in the desert. His is missing. They probably took him for interrogation. Advisor! We are to move the eastern army-"

"You Majesty, you have a message from the leader of our enemy."

Kouha's eyes narrowed. "What does he want?"

"He wishes to discuss the territory borders with you."

"He will use my sister against me. Will he ask for the dessert trade route? Or the entire nation. He must know I won't give him everything."

"Yes, but he also knows how much you value your sister. You cannot forget how open you are with your relationship."

The song begins. Kouha sings of war and politics. Kougyoku is singing of confusion and fear. She doesn't know where she is. The darkness around her is suffocating.

* * *

Hello!

I realized there was a formatting problem in my previous chapters so I will change that in the remaining chapters. Sorry about that.

Please Review!

Until Next Time!

-Kizuna


	6. Scene 6-Subtlety

Koumei was frustrated. This was way too much camera time. He didn't want to show his face this much. He wanted to stick behind the scenes.

"Why do I have to do this?"

"Meimei, you know why. We have to. We don't have a choice."

"But I hate cameras. I hate makeup. I hate having to have decent looking hair. I hate not being able to nap when I want to. This sucks. This entire movie sucks."

"Big brother, it is just a little while longer."

"And besides. Your freckles are cute."

"That is the last thing I want to hear from you after everything we have had to do for this movie."

"Yeah well to bad."

"Ugh. I hate this.

* * *

Political negotiations were not his strong suit. He was much better at chopping people to pieces. The entire time he was itching to cut the enemy up. His hand kept tightening around his sword. He couldn't do anything of course, but he wanted to.

He listened to the King drone on and on about how much he wanted certain pieces of Kouha's land. Kouha continued to rebuff the King's remarks.

"The trade route across the desert would be highly valued to my people."

"As it is already valued by mine. If you pay the tariff as you are asked you may use the route as much as you please."

"But it would be nice if there wasn't a tax of any kind."

"It would for you, but it would hurt my people. We would lose income. I cannot simply hand you pieces of my country."

Koumei could see the conversation going in circles. He couldn't help his king like this. He slipped out of the room unnoticed and back to his chambers. He equipped himself with battle gear he had abandoned long before. He blew dust off the sword hung on the wall and attached it to his belt. 'It may have been a while but I haven't forgotten my training.'

He moved to gather things he needed. The kitchens wouldn't notice anything missing if he only took a handful here and there. He smuggled medicine out of the hospital wing. 'If the General is still alive he'll need immediate medical attention.' He took the king's strongest horse. It wouldn't be missed. When night fell he hurried off.

Kouha noticed Koumei's absence but the others in the room didn't. 'What is he doing?'

Koumei rode the horse until they reached the foliage just outside the capital city. He hid the horse and pulled up his hood. 'Sneaking into the castle won't be hard from here. The underground tunnels are just east of me.'

Koumei moved silently in the early morning light. He moved through the grate of the sewer tunnel. It was dark but his eyes adjusted. He followed the tunnels in a zigzag motion until he heard voices. The castle was above him. He moved to a quieter section and pulled himself through another grate and out of the tunnel. He was in a food store room. He moved out and observed his surroundings. He would need to go down to find the General, but there would also be another tunnel down there. It would be easier to get the General second. He moved to the western wing. More dungeons, these more hidden. He found them the last time negotiations between the two countries had been held here.


	7. Scene 7-Return

Kougyoku didn't like it. This outfit left very little to the imagination. It covered a little more then a swimsuit would.

Kouha took one look at her and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. Koumei turned to the director immediately and started arguing with the man.

Kouen wasn't sure how to react. If she wanted to be part of the business then she needed to get used to this kind of thing, but she was his little sister and he didn't want anyone to see her like this.

In the end Kougyoku got to wear bottoms that covered a little more then the first ones, but the top was the same. She still was nervous about it.

* * *

Koumei reached the large tapestry quickly. He moved behind it and pried open the stone hatch. He walked down the staircase silently. He stopped at the bottom and pressed his body against the wall, looking over at the guards in front of the third wooden door. 'I could take them out, but then I'll be too tired to get the General out. He will definitely have strong guards…Poison it is.'

Koumei pulled a vial out of a fold in his robes. It would turn to smoke when it was released. Good thing he was immune. He held the large vial in his hand, aimed, and threw. The glass broke right in front of the guard's feet. They passed out almost immediately. Koumei waited a moment for them to take a few more breaths of the gas and really get knocked out before he moved forward. He pulled the keys away from the sleeping guards. Two locks, two keys. He opened them quickly and found the princess in the back corner, huddled against the wall.

"Princess. Come here."

"Advisor?"

"Quickly, we don't have much time. We need to find the general and get him as well. Hurry, the guard switch will happen soon. We must get out before they find the bodies."

Kougyoku stood up carefully and made her way over to Koumei. His arm snaked around her waist to steady her and he guided her back to the upper halls. He kept her in the darkness as much as possible. Her bare feet made her steps silent. Down tree hallways and two flights of stairs they were close to the normal dungeons. It was risky to take her with him, but he didn't want her to get caught on her own.

They descended the stairs to the dungeon. He stopped her in a dark corner. There were dozens of guards down here. He could only see one room at the end of the hall though. He pulled two more vials out of his pockets and threw them at opposite sides of the stone room. He covered the Kougyoku's mouth. And pressed his body against hers into the stone. Five minutes passed before he pulled away and surveyed the room. All the guards were down. There would be more behind the next door. He told the to wait two minutes before following him into the next room.

He moved forward and through the door as silently as possible. The effects of the smoke had reached this room. The guards were lethargic. He shot the three men with paralytic darts. He didn't need any distractions or mistakes. He drew his swords and moved forward carefully. He could see the cells now. He kept moving through the halls until he saw a guard directly in front of one. He was a general of the enemy's army. This was Kouen's cell. Koumei shot his last dart at the man. It hit but he pulled it out immediately. Kassim drew his blade and moved forward. He lunged at Koumei. Koumei rolled out of the way quickly. He pulls out a knife to hold in his other hand. Their swords clash. Koumei doesn't have the physical strength to beat the other. He slides between the man's legs to avoid a fatal blow and uses the knife to cut his calf muscles. Kassim falls to the floor. His two minutes are up, Kougyoku will be moving this way now. He needs to hurry up. He throws the knife at Kassim and it lands firmly in his shoulder. He leaps forward and forces his sword through the enemy's chest. His breathing comes hard and uneven. He can hear the princess coming. He can sense the tension in the air. His poisons will wear off soon. The new guards will be here any minute. It took him too long to find the princess.

He grabbed the key off Kassim's bloody body and unlocks the iron padlock. He moves into the room and to Kouen. The key fits into the locks on Kouen's ankles and wrists. Koumei picks up the water from the cart nearby and throws it on Kouen from a distance. Kouen jolts away and jumps up ready to fight. He registers Koumei a second before knocking him out and rights himself. He is covered in his own blood. He isn't steady on his feet. Koumei steadies him and leads him back out to the hallway. Kougyoku is slowly making her way towards them. She rushes to meet them and give her support to Kouen's other side. They hobble slowly down a different hallway. Koumei can see the tunnel entrance. He can hear the guards behind them though. The shouting and running is getting closer and closer. They need to move quickly. They reach the tunnel entrance and guards reach Kassim's body. Koumei leans them into the shadow of the tunnel just before the soldiers come down the hallway. He holds them there for several minutes after the guards leave, then maneuvers them down the sewer tunnels and back towards the entrance he came in from. They were too slow. If they didn't hurry are get out before the soldiers found the horse there would be a problem.

Koumei stopped them for a second so he could clean Kouen's injuries and bandage them. He injected a painkiller and pulled the man back up. He moved quicker now. They ran out of the tunnel system and exited a mile farther away from the horse then Koumei had entered.

The three move through the dark streets and alleys, dodging the frantic soldiers.

Finally they reach the horse. Kouen and Kougyoku hoist themselves up. Koumei leads the horse at a jog away from the city. At a farm in the outskirts they steal another horse and start galloping home.

They arrive three days after Koumei's departure. Kougyoku is guided by Koumei into the negotiation chamber and joins Kouha. Kouha meets Koumei's eyes then turns his attention back to the king he must deal with. The King looks enraged. He takes his leave soon after.


	8. Scene 8-To Dance Again

The antagonists needed to pay. Kouha still wasn't over the insults to Kougyoku. It didn't help that the antagonists kept making snide remarks. It was really pissing him off. Oh well, Kouha was good with pranks.

Spicy food was supposedly not a favorite of Kassim's. Kouha just had to slip in some peppers to the food and pepper juice into his water. Kouen probably wouldn't be happy that he was a few peppers short but Kouha had the feeling he would get over it once this played out.

…

Kouha's sadistic smile and Kouen's laugh filled the building at lunch as they watched Kassim jump around the room trying to cool his mouth.

* * *

"It seems that this is our victory."

"Your Majesty, the enemy will most likely send another army after us."

"Then we shall crush them. I have no intention of letting my sister out of my sight from now on. She will not be taken again. Advisor, begin to prepare war strategies. Should they come, we will show them no mercy. General, I plan to announce your engagement as soon as you have recovered."  
"You Majesty, are you certain this is alright?"

"My sister needs to marry soon anyway, and I have no intention of giving her off to someone I don't trust."

Kougyoku enters in formal attire. She steps up and takes Kouha's arm. He leads her to the dance floor and begins the traditional dance once again. They sing a song about their reunion and love.

The light fades on the two dancing around the dance floor.

* * *

Hello!

What did you guys think?

Let me know! Also tell me about anything you would like to see coming up soon.

Until Next Time!

-Kizuna


End file.
